


Goodnight, Little Spoon

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Negan [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Negan Is nice, because Simon is awesome and I'm addicted to Steven Ogg, but hey that's why it's fiction right? lol, female savior, injured on a supply run, injured reader, jokes about Simon, out of character for Negan, simon is still alive in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: You're injured on a supply run and Negan makes you a surprising offer, which is more of a command when coming from the leader of the Saviors





	Goodnight, Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovlies,
> 
> Hope you guys like this one. I'm planning another walking dead fic, so for research I watched a ton of Negan and Simon scenes and I fell in love with Steven Ogg and his amazingness lol. I'm like SUPER sad that there aren't more Simon/Reader, and RPF Steven Ogg/Reader, fics on here. The man deserves some love! lol

* * *

 

You were staggering your way across the sanctuary, your hip burning more and more with each step, when you noticed an all too familiar form looming in front of you. Negan stood tall, and formidable in front of you and he was currently the last thing you wanted to see. During your time in the sanctuary, the two of you had developed a strange, playful, and occasionally flirty, friendship. You were the only woman allowed on supply runs and you were always paired with Negan wherever you went while outside the safety of the compound's fences.

  
  
During this run, however, you and Negan had been by yourselves in a run down corner store when you were ambushed by five walkers, successfully killing two, compared to Negan's three. In trying to back away from the walkers, you had managed to slam your hip into a metal shelving unit thoroughly destroying your hip for the rest of the evening. Negan insisted on looking you over, but you insisted right back, saying you would be fine by morning.

  
  
You were praying that you wouldn't have to see him until the next day, but seeing as he was currently standing in front of you, it didn't seem you would be so lucky. "Well, hello, Sir."

  
  
"Hello to you too, Doll. I see your still limping."

  
  
You couldn't see well enough in the dark to make out his facial expression but his voice sounded somewhere between concern and his usual gruff annoyance. "Negan, I promise I will be fine come tomorrow. I just need to sleep it off."

  
  
"What you need is to be fuckin' monitored to make sure something worse isn't wrong... Come 'ere." He held out a hand in suggestion, but you knew there was no choice about it, it was either go to him or piss him off and Negan, friendly and flirty with you or not, was not a guy to piss off. You sighed and let him lace an arm around your waist, leading you up to a long corridor and stopping at what you knew to be his office, he guided you inside and shut the door behind you.

  
  
"Negan--"

  
  
"Nope, no fuckin' objections on this one." He opened the door to his bedroom and set Lucille by the side he intend to sleep on, motioning to the bed. "You're sleeping here tonight."

  
  
"The hell I am." You said with a slight smile, curious as to why he was doing this.

  
  
"The hell you aren't. You're. sleeping. here." He punctuated each word with a small pause. "I'm not gonna try any fuckin' tricks, it'll be just you and me sleeping beside each other."

  
  
"I got hurt on a supply run, because I was clumsy. You could've gotten hurt because of me, why am I getting special treatment?" You asked in a small voice, sounding timid and unsure, nothing close to how you normally talked to him. He watched you for a minute, unsure how to answer until he settled for shaking his head and sliding of his jacket.

  
  
"You aren't getting special treatment."

  
  
You quirked an eyebrow and smirked, "So you're telling me that if Simon got hurt on a run, you'd let him get all snuggly and comfy in your bed with you?" 

  
  
The look on Negan's face was beyond priceless as he stared at you in silence. You burst out laughing, and Negan flexed his jaw muscle, clenching his teeth momentarily, he knew you had him there. He threw his tee shirt at you and you kept laughing, holding your hands up to block his attack. "Hell yeah, I'd fuckin' snuggle the son of a bitch." He laughed, the warm sound causing a pleasurable tightness in your chest. "But I have a feeling it would be a lot more fun havin' you pressed up against me as my little spoon."

  
  
"What happened to no tricks?"

  
  
"If you wanna spoon it's up to you." He stripped to only his boxers and climbed in bed, "You comin'?"

  
  
"Yeah." Knowing that you couldn't bring yourself to turn Negan down, whether you wanted to or not, because for some psychotic reason part of you loved him, you moved to climb into his bed but he held a hand up to stop you.

  
  
"Take your jeans off, they're tight as fuck and look uncomfortable as hell to sleep in."

  
  
"I'm not taking off my jeans."

  
  
"Why not?"

  
  
"Because I can't." You answered, knowing that he would just keep pushing.

  
  
"Why the hell not?"

 

  
You sighed. "Because... I'm... I don't have any underwear on."

  
  
Negan's eyes lit up deviously and he turned to face you in bed, propping himself up on his elbow and forearm. He tugged his bottom lip between his teeth and smiled, "You wanna run that by me again, Doll?"

  
  
"I forgot to take underwear when I went to the showers, so I don't have any underwear on."

  
  
Negan chuckled, staring at you in disbelief that he was lucky enough to have you in his life. He pointed to the chest of drawers across from the bed, "There's a pair of sweats in the third drawer down, you can wear 'em if you want."

  
  
"Are you sure?"

  
  
"Doll, I wouldn't fuckin' offer if I wasn't."

  
  
You inched your way to his dresser and pulled the sweat pants out of the drawer, "Um, is there somewhere I can change?"

  
  
"Just change in here."

  
  
"I--In front of you?"

  
  
"Fuck, Doll." He laughed, "I can look away if you want."

  
  
"Please." He obliged, and you quickly changed before he could catch a glimpse, scurrying over to the bed. Negan held up the blankets and you joined him on the mattress. He tucked the two of you in and you turned to face him. "Thank you... For letting me stay in your room, and letting me borrow your sweats.

  
  
"No problem, Baby Doll." He kissed your forehead, pulling back to gaze into your eyes with a look that he'd never given you before. Taking a chance, you leaned foreword and quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek, pulling back and dropping your eyes to the mattress. Blush graced your cheeks and you nervously ventured a glance at Negan's face, only to see that he wasn't furious, but much to your surprise, he was smiling. You returned his smile and turned to face away from him, snuggling against him. He let out a low growl and uncovered, crossing the room in long strides to turn off his bedroom light, before happily rejoining you under the covers.

  
  
"Goodnight... Big Spoon." He could hear the smirk in your voice and a warm chuckle rumbled through his chest.

  
  
"Goodnight, Little Spoon." Negan loosely rested a hand on your waist, his soft breathing making you smile in the darkness.

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
